


【授权翻译】约会拍卖 （Date Auction）

by ancientzither



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen和Iris West的友情, Charity Auctions, Date Auction, M/M, Snart兄妹情, 不是Len, 原作链接付, 慈善拍卖, 授权翻译, 有人是Barry的跟踪狂, 约会拍卖（如题）, 虽然他也差不多
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientzither/pseuds/ancientzither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry答应了Iris的请求，帮她出席一场慈善活动。然而他真应该好好听清他在活动上的真正任务是什么......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Auction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165251) by [Cold Lightning (ArticNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning). 



> 首先感谢原作者Cold Lightning (ArticNight)的翻译授权！！！  
> 很喜欢这个设定，所以在未完结的时候就等不及要来了授权，第一次尝试翻译，AO3用不太熟，翻译也有许多不足还请多多指教~我还不能在随缘居发帖所以QAQ  
> 因为我的拖延症，，，不定时更新（我尽量快，尽量快
> 
> Enjoy~

你是否有过这样的经历：本来正好好地做着什么，突然开始反应过来“我他妈到底为什么要做这件事？”Barry现在就正在怀疑这个世界。周围很吵，他紧张的整了整领带，当作是临上场的最后准备工作。Cisco正在一边无所事事,Catlin把他的西装整的十分帅气。所以这到底是怎么一回事呢？嘛，Barry答应了Iris，帮她出席一个给贫困学校募捐的慈善晚会，Cisco听说了这个消息就也跑来帮忙。但是，Barry并不知道这个慈善晚会的真正“内幕”是什么（因为他并没有好好听Iris后来的话）。其实这是一场慈善性质的约会拍卖活动，而他和Cisco，毫无疑问，就是最终的“大奖”。

直到说开场白的时候Barry 还在鼓捣他的夹克领子。而大家都已经来到自己的位置上。首先走上台的是女人们。时间缓慢的过去，不知道什么时候才能轮到男人上场。站在人群最前面的Barry尽力掩饰着他的烦躁，因为无论怎样他都没有想到会有这么多人过来。Iris明明答应他会在底下看着他并且帮忙抬价的！Barry徒劳的找了她半天。

“好的现在有请我们的Cisco Ramon先生上场……”Barry忙着调整呼吸，神游天外，头昏脑胀，直到主持人的声音把他拽回地面。

“500美元！成交！”Barry眨了眨眼，惊讶的看到Cisco满脸堆笑地走下了台阶。他的心跳越来越快，甚至开始带着五脏六腑一起嗨。下一个就是他了。

“有请下一位男嘉宾Barry Allen先生，今年25岁，爱好唱歌。哦，能给我们展示一下吗？”Barry本来想看主持人一眼，但实际上他摇了摇头。

“来嘛，别这样。”主持人催道。

“Barry！来一个！”

……Cisco你已经死了，Barry想到。

“…就唱一首。”他犹豫着拿过麦克风，闭起眼睛开唱。

“Right, right, turn off the lights 对 对 关掉灯  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight 今晚我们一起变疯狂  
What's the deal, yo? 怎么回事呢  
I love when it's all too much 我爱这一切  
5 a.m. turn the radio up 5点打开收音机  
Where's the rock 'n roll? 摇滚乐在哪  
Party crasher, panty snatcher 派对上的不速之客 派对上的骗钱客  
Call me up if you're a gangsta 打电话给我,你真认为自己是黑帮呢  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy 别幻想了,跳舞吧  
Why so serious?” 不要这么严肃吧

一曲终了，直到Barry把麦克风交还给主持，台下仍是一片安静。

“30美金！”一个女人喊道，惊醒了包括Barry以内的所有人。

“啊等等，先不要……”

“50美金！”另一个女声响起。

“……好的，50——”

“85!”

“120!”

“150!”

“250.”一个男性的声音说道。Barry瞪大了眼睛。说实话他不确定看到这么多人在为他竞价是应该高兴还是害怕，毕竟现在的价格越来越高了。

“1500！”天哪Barry开始觉得恐怖了。这个声音实在太过熟悉，如果他没有听错的话……一个年轻女子往前走了几步，站在了灯光之下，黑色的波浪披肩发垂到腰际，银色礼服裙十足的合身，棕色的眼睛中闪烁着危险的光芒。Barry紧张地咽了咽口水，他最不希望见到的人出现了。

“2000.”一个新的声音加入进来。那个女子回头望了一眼，又道：“3000.”

Barry对于自己没有申请延长限制令的事实感到无比后悔。

“10000.“整个大厅鸦雀无声。那个女人懊恼的低咒一声，头也不回地走了。

“啊，那个，10000一次……两次……成交！！恭喜坐在后面的这位男士！有请您走上前来……”

Barry几乎不知道自己是怎么安全的走下舞台去找Iris和Caitlin的。

“什……”

“哎哥们，那妹子谁呀？”Cisco 走过来问道。

“妹子？”Iris问。

“是Mira。”

“什么？她怎么回来了，什么情况？”Iris生气地道。

“Mira是谁？”Caitlin问。

“她跟踪了Barry差不多三年时间，逼得Barry申请了对她的限制令。”

“这样的话那男的这么想跟你约会倒也是件好事咯。”Cisco用手肘撞了Barry一下，挤了挤眼。

“我觉得你是价格最高的一个。”Iris插嘴道，暂时放下了她的谋杀计划。

“肯定的。”

“Iris？”

“啊我得走了，一会回来。”Iris边说边跑走了。

 

“好的，现在，我的奖品呢？”一个平滑优雅的声音响起。几人定住，转过身后看见一个宽边帽和一条时髦的金色长裙。

“Lisa？”

“如假包换。”Lisa走向Cisco，脸上挂着微笑，“你有没有准备好开始我们的约会呢？”Cisco看起来则像是被雷劈过一样。

“不好意思，约会日期并不是今天。”Barry打断道，“把你的的电话留给他吧，然后你俩再商量细节，打电话发短信…”Barry看了Cisco一眼，“都行。”

“那好吧。”Lisa叹了口气，“Lenny你记得带上个镇定剂。”

Barry翻的白眼卡在一半，突然反应过来自己听到了什么。

“那个，‘Lenny’？”Barry犹豫地问道，有了些不好的预感。

“晚上好，Barry。”预感成真。转过身来，Barry看到了站在那里的Len， 他穿着件带冰蓝色纽扣的衬衫和黑西裤，脸上带着他标志性的微笑。

“Lenny从来都不肯告诉我你们两个是怎么认识的。”Lisa耸了耸肩，嘟哝道。

“不过那也没什么关系，因为你肯定给我那冷冰冰的哥哥留下了相当的印象，不然他干嘛为了你豪掷1万美金呢。”她冲着Barry挤了挤眼，Barry的脸刷地红了。

“快点Lenny，交换号码我们好再约时间。你知道如果把一位男士晾得太久会发生什么。”

Len瞬也不瞬地望着Barry：“没必要，我已经有他的号码了。”说完，他转过身，挑衅的微笑着看他的妹妹。

“现在我是真心想知道你俩之间到底怎么回事了。”Lisa叹气道。不过Len并没有理会她，这让她有点不爽。对众人说了句再见后便跟着走了出去。在兄妹二人消失在人群中之前，Len却突然转身，给了Barry一个意味深长的眼神。

“十分期待我们的约会，小子。”

Barry一万个想给他脸上来一拳，但是依旧没有反应过来的大脑并没有做出任何指令，仍是呆呆的站着。

送走了Snart兄妹，Iris突然跳起来，带着大大的微笑一把拉过Barry道：“快来，主办方说散场前和我们说几句。”

——————————————————————

一直到一行人走出了大楼，Iris依然兴奋个不停。

“Barry，那个为了和你约个会一掷千金的家伙到底是何方神圣？”在他们去开车的路上Iris忍不住问道。

“是Leonard Snart。”Barry不情不愿地回答。Iris顿了一下才想起这个名字。

“Leonard Snart？那个臭名昭著的国际大盗和杀人犯？那个Leonard Snart本人？”

Barry点头，和Iris一起告别Cisco和Caitlin去取他们自己的车。

Iris摇着头道：“我爸爸知道了的话会气疯的。”

“但他不会知道的，是吗？”

“当然不会让他知道。”Iris果断道。

接下来的几分钟二人沉默的坐在车里，突然Iris一边开车一边道：“但是他可真帅。”

Barry的脸一下子涨得通红。

“Iris你够了！”

“怎么了？除去他是个罪犯这点来说我觉得他就是你的菜啊。”说完她好像想起了什么一般，笑了下说，“该不是就是因为这点才吸引你的吧，这种离经叛道的……”

“我，并，没，有，想，和，你，讨，论，这，个！”

Barry恼羞成怒的吼道，但听到Iris毫不掩饰的笑意后又委屈了下来。

“我怎么就告诉了你我喜欢男人呢。”

“我可是你姐，你瞒我也没用。”

“万一瞒住了呢。”Barry默默道。Iris刚想回击，Barry的手机“叮”地一声，转移了二人的注意力。是一条陌生号码发来的短信。

“明天正午在车展中心等我。”

Barry皱着眉回复：“如果我那时正好有工作呢？”

“少来。”

Barry放弃的叹了口气，回了句“好吧。”

“Snarta的短信？”

“对，他想让我明天去找他。”

“我是不知道你怎么想的，不过说实话我还真有点嫉妒。我可从来都没有碰到过这么想和我约会的人。”

“Iris你饶了我。”Barry无力地把脸埋在手心里，表示在相当时间内不想跟Iris交流。他真的后悔为什么要来这个活动了。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实最开始的时候，我真的想把这篇文章的译名叫成“一场拍卖引发的孽缘”，然后我打醒了我自己_(:з」∠)_

Barry站在镜子前，整理着自己的袖子。他身着一件深红色毛衣和深蓝色牛仔裤。本来他还想拿件夹克披上，但是从镜子里一看，他觉得这已经够帅了。

“哥真犀利。”Barry满意的转了一圈，却发现Iris不知什么时候站在了他身后。

“你在这儿干嘛？”

“老爸和Eddie去工作了，而我想过来确认一下你在认真打扮自己。不过说起来你这身衣服虽然看起来是很帅但给人的感觉怎么就不是去约会的呢。”

“随你怎么说，我再不走就要迟到了。”Barry叹着气蹬上鞋。

“呃，你比约定时间可提早了一个钟头呢。”Iris挑起眉毛道。

“没错。因为如果我迟到的话，他是不会放过我的。”

“这么早就惦记着留下好印象啦，哈？”

Barry没有理她，抓起钥匙手机就跑了出去：“我随时有可能回来，别进我的房间！”

“注意带套！”Iris喊道。看到Barry的耳朵涨得通红伴随着一声甩门，Iris笑得不行。而Barry则一边心里抱怨这个便宜姐姐一边朝着餐厅走了过去。

 

当Barry终于到达约定地点的时候已经12点15分了。Len正倚在墙上，他的眼神因为带了墨镜而无法琢磨，但是Barry肯定他正在盯着这个方向。

“你迟到了。”Len慢吞吞地说，稍微动了动脑袋看着Barry。

“呼——”Barry双手抱胸地盯回去。他很清楚如果面前的不是Len而是其他什么人的话，他们一定会认为自己是故意迟到的（因为这种事情不是头一回发生了）。但是面前这个家伙，这个穿着黑色套头衫和藏蓝牛仔裤的家伙，肯定心里又在转什么坏主意。Barry摇着头道：“我恰好有点事……哎你那什么眼神儿？那么看着我干吗？”

“小子，你在逗我？亏我本来以为你至少在这种事上不会迟到呢。“

“这种事情我怎么可能拖延，但是我都明明11点钟就出发了我也没办法啊！”

Len好像听到了很重要的话，挂上了得意的微笑看着Barry。而终于反应过来自己一气之下说了什么的Barry恨不得找个缝钻进去。

“你居然为了和我约会早出来了一个钟头？太贴心了，我还以为你会对我爱搭不理呢。”

“嗯哼，不要想太多。而且如果我消极对待这次的事情Iris会抓着我不放的。”

Len站直身体，点了下头示意Barry跟上他。

“她跟那个小警探版本的Ken娃娃搬到一起去了吗？”

“对啊，她——哎哎你怎么知道的？算了当我没问，不过Ken娃娃？”

“Lisa喜欢芭比娃娃，她管Iris叫Cristie。”

“Lisa喜欢芭比娃娃？？”

“所以为什么Iris也在？”Len看上去没有回答的意思，反而问道。Barry也因为这个问题太惊悚了而没有纠结下去。

“她当然是想看看我穿的达不达她的标准，我轻松通过。”

“嗯，你穿红色很好看。”

Barry被这句话惊了一下，转移了话题。

“我们这是去哪儿？”

“等到了就知道了，别紧张，慢慢走就行。”Len嘴角的笑意在Barry眼里越来越惹人厌。转念一想Barry甚至不确定这一切是不是一个陷阱，不过如果不是的话，现在的Len比昨天晚上叫价10000美金的Len更得他的心意。

“你昨天去拍卖会干吗？”

两人又一起过了个十字路口之后，Len答道：“Lisa不知道怎么听说Ramon也要去那里。我们在……讨论过后决定为了监督她不玩的太过火我就也跟去了。”

Barry点了点头，停下来给一个跑过去的孩子和追着他的妈妈让路，直到他们又走过一个街区后才道：“那你为什么要为我花那么多钱？”Barry绝不会向任何人承认晚上他回到家后竟然觉得有点飘飘然，毕竟从没有人为了和他约会愿意那样破费。

“一个机会。”

Barry皱眉。什么机会？不过还没等他在这点上琢磨太久，Len就停下了脚步。Barry清楚地接收到他周身满意的空气。

“我们到了。”Len说。Barry抬头，目瞪口呆地盯着他们的目的地。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对了！我的习惯是保留原有的英文人名地名，尤其是人名，因为我同学总觉得名字译过来的话她记不住......
> 
>  
> 
> 【关于本章的科学理论，我什么都不懂只能硬翻真是对不起QAQ】

伫立在他们面前的是Gardner Fox会展中心，是举办中城所有科技展会的地方。尤其这个周末的展会是关于宇宙学的大规模展会，专家学者云集，各种类型的实验模型繁多。Barry很早就想过来但是由于入场票价太贵还是退缩了。

“这这这，我们为什么来这儿？”Barry转身问道。

“约会啊。哦别着急，我买过票了。”Barry听到后几乎要咬着舌头才能阻止自己冲他喊“你那钱难道不是违法的吗”，而这时Len不由分说，勾住他的肩膀就带了进去。

“你是想进去还是我们在门口站一天？”

“你这是干嘛？老实回答我赶紧的，别想转移话题。”Barry眯着眼睛看着Len，想从他的表情上找出点信息。

“我做事从不半途而废，包括和人约会，懂吗？哪怕对象是穿着紧身衣的超级英雄也是一样。”话落，一把拽过他进门。

仿佛跨进了结界一样，Barry的任何想法在进门之后全部都烟消云散。那些照片、实验模型还有正在兴致勃勃的讨论研究课题的科学家们让Barry无法抑制的激动起来，像个第一次逛糖果店的小孩子一样被新奇的手足无措。

“先去哪里？”听到问话Barry想都不想的拉住Len的手朝着最吸引他的展台走去（事发突然，几步后Len居然把手放开了）。

简直太迷人了。Barry的血液兴奋的翻涌，仔细听着一个关于二进制系统如何促进了暗物质的发现的演讲无法自拔。这个二进制系统中存在两个互相围绕公转的太阳，直到其中一个将另一个吞噬；人们有理由通过这个二进制系统相信暗物质是由正在吞噬另一个的太阳向外投射出的，然而另一个虽然客观存在，却并不能被发现。Barry不停地提问，最后Len不得不用胳膊肘顶了他几下才唤回了他的注意力。

“待会没时间去别的展台啦。”Barry尴尬了一下，只好感谢过讲解人后走出了人群。不过他们没逛几个展台就被打断了，因为Barry发现了个熟人。

“Christina？”他不确定的问道，脸上放着光。

“哇哦哇哦，这不是Barry Allen先生嘛！”这位红头发的女士开心的给了Barry一个拥抱。

“最近过得怎么样啊老同学？”

“我很好，你呢？”

“我妈走了还是不很习惯，不过我爸爸正在慢慢从悲伤中走出来了，总的来说还不错。”她转向Len，上下打量了他一番，问道，“这位是？”

“Leonard。”

“不得不说我很惊讶，通常除了Iris之外Barry找不到其他人陪他来这种展会，他一直挺发愁的。”

“嗯其实是我带他来的，算是个惊喜。”听到这个，Christina的眼睛亮了起来。

“哦Barry他对你真的太好了，你的男朋友太可爱。”

Barry的脸红到了脖子，急急地想解释什么。不过Christina好像并没有注意到他，而是继续道：“我得走了，回头给我打电话记得哦，我们真的是太久没见了。”说着便挥着手离开了。

“他不是我男朋友！”Barry在她身后徒劳的喊着。直到这时他才发觉他一直拉着Len的手没放。看了那个男人一眼，他飞快的松开手。Len打心底冒着自得的泡泡，这一点任谁都能从他脸上看出来。

“那是你大学的室友？你的大学不是男女混住的吧？”啊，这个跟踪狂当然知道他的大学是哪所。

“不是。”Barry忙着钻过人群，漫不经心的答道。但明显Len还是很疑惑，所以Barry继续道，“Christina是拉拉，除了Iris之外她就是我最好的朋友了，现在也是，不过我俩的时间表太不同了所以联系不太多了。”

“你，不介意这种事？”

“当然不。我相信她、喜欢她这个人，谁还会介意她是喜欢男生还是女生？”Barry耸肩。这种事又不会妨碍到什么，那想它干嘛？

“她向家里出柜的时候是我陪的，后来我出柜的时候也是她陪着我的。”

“出柜？你是同性恋？”能够让Len如此惊讶Barry觉得总算扳回一城，不过转念一想他就这么随便的把这件事说了出来好像又有点亏。

“是又怎么样？”Barry抱起胳膊，挑衅地盯着Len。

“就是有点惊讶而已。顺便，我是双性恋。”Len随口道。领着Barry穿过满眼的人。

“你是双？嗯，虽然还是有点惊讶不过也是情理之中的样子。”

“小子，你在暗示什么吗？”

“如果我说是呢？”Barry回击，想要打Len一个措手不及。

“可爱。”

“你再说一遍？”Barry简直不敢相信他的耳朵。

“你想表现的强势一点，这很可爱。明明连生气都谈不上反而色厉内荏的威胁我，像只炸毛的幼崽。”Barry觉得受到了侮辱，他明明比只会炸毛的小东西可怕很多好吗。

“你现在这样更没什么作用。”Len一边往边上走一边暴击，“怎么反应这么慢了。”Barry明明逼近了愤怒的边缘，但是Len在他来得及说些什么之前拉住了他的手。

“行了，咱们在这里磨叽太久了，别的展览要赶不上了。”

Barry还没说出口的反击就这样消散在了空中。

———————————————————————  
他们直到会展中心关门才离开，天色很晚了，路上没什么行人。二人沿着街道慢慢的走。

“谢谢。”在走向中心公园的路上Barry终于说道。随着时间的推移Barry真正放松了下来，毕竟Len今天除了逗他就是假意恐吓，还是挺有意思的。

“还没完呢，Scarlet。”Len再次拉过Barry的手在前带路。夜幕笼罩着中城，天空上点缀着点点星光，不过其实也没什么特别可以看的。Barry感到一阵凉意沿着他的脊柱窜过，他过去挨得Len近了一点，而Len则干脆勾住了Barry的肩膀。

“什么意思？”

“我告诉过你我做事从不半途而废，我们还没吃晚饭呢不是吗。”绕过一棵树后Barry看着面前的美景吸了口气。

公园中心的湖泊在他们眼前倒映着斑斑星光，微风拂面，撩起阵阵涟漪，带来百合和茉莉的清香。湖边摆着个小小的野餐桌，旁边还有三个食物篮子。他们坐上毯子后Barry发出一声不敢置信的轻笑。

“你这次可真是下了血本了。”Barry调笑道，“谁会相信大坏蛋寒冷队长会这么绅士。你再加把劲我可就要沦陷了。”他横过一条胳膊放在额头上，倒向Len，一副消受不起的模样。Len哼了一声，温柔地把他从身上撇下去，探身去取吃的。

“喂说真的，真的很谢谢你，不只是因为这个约会。”Barry拿过吃的说道，“如果最后让她赢了去我都不知道该怎么办好。”

“她？”

“就是那个听起来像个生气的龙还是熊的。”Len为这个表达翻了个白眼。

“怎么了深红，应付不了一个小丫头？”

“她高中的时候跟踪了我三年。”Barry道。看Len眯起眼睛集中了注意力后，他继续回忆，“那感觉太难受。她在我的寝室和储物柜甚至那个我总是用的淋浴隔间里面都安了摄像头。要不是有两个低年级生跟衣架过不去，根本就发现不了。有一次我刚睡醒，就发现她站在我床头。”

“那可真是……”

“可怕，对吧？所以说你在真是太好了，虽然我不知道你为什么这么做吧不过，”Barry把手放在胸口上，忽闪着大眼睛说，“你是我的英雄。”

“闭嘴吃你饭。”

Barry轻声地笑，挪近了点挨着Len。  
……  
风还是慢慢的吹着，湖面上的光亮依旧闪啊闪的。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天早上Barry把自己生生笑醒，然后万年不遇地准时到了警局上班。

“早上好！Singh探长，Eddie。哦那件抢劫案的检验结果我十分钟内一定上交。”他一边跑上楼一边说，完全没有注意到那两人一脸微妙的看着他的背影，一头扎进实验室哼着小曲儿开工。

“嗨，Allen。”Eddie走进他的办公室道。

“你好Eddie,这是抢劫案的证据，还有什么事吗？”Barry坐在椅子上问道。

“事实上我是想问你，那个，你看起来很……高兴？是那种从未有过的高兴。”

“是因为约会进展的很顺利咯？”Iris不正经的声音从门口传来，进门后吻了一下Eddie。

“你来这儿干嘛？”

“来堵你，快告诉我昨天约会的详细情况，坦白从宽。”

“你昨天晚上去约会了？”Eddie不自然的歪着脑袋问，那样子让Barry 想起了疑问脸的小狗。

“那才不是个约会。”

“哦那当然是。”Iris抗议道，“被拍卖的约会也是约会。”

“怪不得今天你整个人都像在发光一样。和你约会的那人一定很让你满意。”Barry涨红了脸。

“好了快点，不然我就去告诉我爸爸，到时候可别怪我见死不救哦。”

“他只是带我去了Gardner Fox会展中心去看了个宇宙学相关的展览。”

“就是那个门票贵的飞起的展览？”

“啊，对。我们一直待到闭馆，然后一起溜达了一阵，在公园的湖边吃了顿饭。嗯野餐也是他准备好的。”

“他绝对是喜欢你。”Iris整个人都散发着确信的光芒，“不然他绝不会这么大费周章的。”

“但是他……”

“没有什么可但是的。他为了和你约会先是花了10000美金，然后又买了天价展览会门票就因为你心心念念一直想去，最后居然还带你享受了一顿浪漫的晚餐！”

“说了半天那是谁呀？”

Barry琢磨了一下，他是可以选择保密，但是Eddie既然连自己是闪电侠都知道了，也知道了自己和Len之间的纠葛的话……叹了口气，Barry朝着Eddie道：“你知道了可不能告诉Joe。”

“绝对保密。”

“那我告诉他啦？”Iris道。

Barry点头。长痛不如短痛。

“是Leonard Snart。”

Eddie倒吸了一口凉气：“啥？”

“就只有这么一次而已。”Barry挣扎道。

“Barry不要骗自己了，那可是个真正的约会而且你也很享受来着不是吗。看你笑成那个样子我就知道。”Iris皱着眉道。

“你确定你记得他还是个罪犯吗？”

“是也没错啦，不过重点是他对你那么认真哎。”Iris道。Barry正想反驳回去的时候电话响了。星际尖端实验室来电。

“我得走了，检验结果马上就出来，那时候如果我还没回来的话记得打我电话。”Eddie点了点头。

“你哪儿都别想去！”Iris在他身后喊道。

“我走了！”Barry喊回去。他才没有喜欢Leonard Snart好吗。

 

——————————————分割线————————————  
Barry在路上顺手从疾驰的汽车前救下了个小女孩。

“来，宝贝，没事了。”小女孩给了他个大大的微笑，然后冲到了妈妈的怀里。

“第五大道发生抢劫案。”Cisco的声音在耳机里想起。

“收到。”

“话说我完全不知道该带Lisa去哪里约会啊，我都不知道她喜欢什么。”Cisco默默道。

“带她去滑冰啊。”Barry一边顺走歹徒手里的枪一边道。

“你怎么知道的?”Caitlin插嘴问道。

“Len跟我说她喜欢滑冰，以前一滑就停不下来。”

“等等，你已经跟Len约过会了？”Cisco问。

“啊，对……昨天。”

“那他有没有对你干了什么？你还好吗？”

“你们去哪儿了？你们——”

“嘿！”Barry不得不出言打断，“一次一个问题好不好！”Barry丢下被绑成粽子的抢劫犯。

“他有没有对你做什么？”Caitlin坚定的继续问。

“其实没有。他表现的真的相当绅士，但是他笑得依旧很傲气说话还是很烦人。”

“你们去哪里啦？”

Barry忙着从一个人手中抢刀子，一时间没有回答。

“嗯……那个宇宙科学展……”

“Snart买了那里的门票？”Cisco叫道，“天哪我费尽心思都没有买到！”

“还有呢？”

Barry甚至有点嫌弃这个每次都会引起脸颊刺烫一下的消息提示了。

“晚上我们在中心公园湖边野了个餐，感觉很不错。”

“妈蛋！怎么这样！Snart这么轻而易举不到二十四小时就准备好了这么棒的约会然而我还在发愁怎么开始。”Cisco抱怨。

“哥们，都说了去滑冰啊。”

“我不太想去哎。Len是怎么办到的?”

“没关系啦，Len都没有特意做什么，我们也很开心啊。”

“你听起来对他很满意。”Caitlin的声音听起来有点担心。Barry躲过了一堵墙。

“哦Barry，你不是真的对Snart有意思吧?”Cisco问道。Barry猛地绊了自己一下，差点脸着地。

“什么？怎么可能！为什么人人都在问我这个?”

“嘛，你说到他时的语气……”Caitlin慢慢地说。

“那Snart会不会也喜欢Barry？”Cisco突然大声说。

“不可能。”Barry很确定这一点。Snart怎么可能对他有意思呢。

“你怎么这么确定的？”

“他说的。”

“当真？”

“啊他说哪怕是和他的敌人约会他也不会敷衍了事的。”

“但是他并没有直说他不喜欢你啊。”Cisco道。

“反正Barry你就小心点好吧？你跟Snart走太近的话我不放心。别最后他伤到你。”

“我很想同意Cait的说法不过那样的话还欠着Lisa一个约会的我就有点难做了，毕竟Lisa还不像Len那么坏。”

“你们不用担心啦，这就是一次的事儿。”Barry很确信的道。

“那好吧。”Caitlin犹豫着回他。

“所以你确定滑冰相关的很不错？”Cisco继续问，明显是对下周要发生的事情很不放心。Barry笑了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

Barry回到家的时候完全忘记Iris还没走的这个事实，天大的错误。Iris正捧着一杯咖啡坐在沙发上等他。

“坐下。”

“呃，Iris……”

“Bartholomew（Barry名字在圣经里面的对应）Henry Allen，我不会再让你第二次跑掉了，相信我。”Barry很熟悉这个语气，无奈的叹了口气。

“从头开始。”

“嗯我开始迟到了十五分钟，我们俩说了会话然后他让我跟他走。他什么都不肯告诉我直到最后我们到会展中心，反正我逛展览的时候他一直陪着我。”Barry不自觉地皱着眉，“他对展览不怎么发表意见，不过日常交流倒是没有问题。他也见到了Christina。Len一直都很有耐心，除了在我原地磨叽太久的时候会催我往下一个展台走。我们是闭馆的时候出来的，我本来以为那就完了结果我们边走边聊走到了公园，他在湖边准备了野餐，挺浪漫的，旁边还开着百合花还有茉莉花。我们吃饭挺晚的，也没什么亮光了，不过挂在天上的新月很漂亮，湖里还波光闪闪的。然后就有点冷了所以我们坐得比较近。嗯，吃完饭Len就送我到路口，我就回来了。”

Iris发出一声开心的欢呼，抱住Barry道：“Barry，他百分之一千的喜欢你！”

“Iris……”

“怎么了你难道不喜欢他吗？”Iris打断他。

“不，唉我不知道。左右他昨天并不是那个臭名昭著的罪犯冷冻队长。”Barry承认道。

“而且他很帅！”

“嗯，帅。”Barry觉得自己的脸又烧了起来。

“所以为什么不试试呢？少去担心一些闪电侠和冷冻队长之类的事情？”

“那他也是个罪犯啊。哪怕只是友谊都会影响我的工作，更何况是喜欢他。算了吧Iris,不可能的。”

“才不是，我对你这次机会感觉非常好。你俩在一起肯定很配。”

“啊你也是这么说Nick的结果他出轨了，哦还有那个Brent但是他根本就是个蠢货。”

“再一再二不会再三。而且也不会有更坏的情况发生了啊。”

“我会被炒的。”

“哎呀Barry，真的我从没见过你对一个人这么来电。”

“不不不，不可能。”Barry坚定地道，站起身来准备离开。他觉得他早就该走了。

 

————————————————分割线———————————

 

三天后。

Barry瘫倒在星际尖端实验室的一张椅子上。

“哥们，你看起来累死了。”Cisco道。

“你还好吗？”Caitlin走过来，关心地说。

“我讨厌Iris。”

“是…吗？”Cisco看向Caitlin，后者耸了耸肩。

“到底怎么了？”Caitlin走到电脑边回头问。

“她一直在叫我给Len打电话约下次。”Barry呻吟着捂脸。

“Iris想让你和寒冷队长约会？”

“没错，她这三天不停地在我耳边唠叨。”

“但他是个男的。”Cisco不解道。Barry轻笑着，点头道：“是啊。”

“但是……”

“我是个同性恋。”

Cisco瞪大了眼睛，举起手道：“哥们，我在问你是不是真的喜欢Snart的时候真的是在开玩笑。”

“我知道。”

“所以呢，你到底喜不喜欢他？”Caitlin绞着手指问。

“不是吧你们两个也来。”Barry的脑袋砰地砸到了桌子上。

“我们不是想要你去和Snart约会。”Caitlin道，“不过你在做决定的时候一定要考虑清楚啊。”

“那根本就不可能！”

“什么不可能？”Barry转过身看到Joe走进实验室。

“Cisco正在为他的约会烦心，他想让Barry也找个人来四人约会，但是Barry已经同意那天在实验室里帮忙了。”Caitlin睁着眼睛说瞎话。她已经能够熟练的掌握这项技能了，真是令人担心。Joe挑起了眉毛看着Cisco。

“你要去约会？”

“他去参加约会拍卖来着。”Barry解释道。

“啊。”Joe拍了拍Cisco的肩膀。

“Joe你怎么来了？”

“给你打电话你不接。”Barry马上去摸自己的手机，但是发现他的口袋是空的。

“我，呃，一定是把手机忘在家了。”Barry不安地道，“那个，我……”Barry尴尬的摆手，哦没有，手机被他放在了桌子上而已。一把把手机抓起来，检查未接电话和未读信息，接着转过头对实验室众人道：“对不起啦Joe，只是Iris她最近变得有些不能让人忍受。”

“因为那个你喜欢上的男人？”Barry僵住，瞪大了眼睛。

“什…..什么？”

“Iris说起过她觉得你最近遇到了那个适合你的男人。”

“不不不不不。她怎么能告诉别人呢！再说那也不是真的！”

“谁呀到底？”Joe拿出了熟悉的严父眼神盯着Barry。

“谁也不是。Iris净瞎说，而且她的判断也从来没有准确过。”Joe怀疑地点了点头。

“如果你一定要这么说的话。探长说要你过去检查一下检验结果。”

 

——————————分割线—————————————————

 

距离上次和Len的约会已经过去一周了。Iris终于停止了对Barry的精神攻击，事情开始好转了……吗？当然不是。这只是开始而已。这天，Barry正在实验室听Caitlin关于他训练结果的解释，当她说到他的血糖指数时，他的手机铃声打断了二人。

“有了！”Cisco大喊着进门，不过在看到Barry的手机后顿在了那里。

“Cisco？”Caitlin担心地走过去。Cisco抬起头，满脸通红，在看向Barry的时候更甚，然后逃避似的移开了视线。他尴尬的咳嗽着拿起电话但因为太过震惊反而让Caitlin顺手把电话接了过去。她也瞄了一眼响个不停的手机。

“哦！”Caitlin同样立刻尴尬的脸红了起来。

“怎么了，发生了什么？”Barry用脚推着椅子滑过来。Caitlin把手机递给了他。在看清了屏幕上是什么后，Barry的下巴掉了下来。

“这这这不是我干的！”

“不管怎样，那个这是你的手机对吧，呃，你只要下次记得警告我们一下就好了，真的。”Cisco试着正常的交流。

“但是我没有……”

“话说你真的不……”  
“不！我完全不知道这是怎么回事。”

“哎呀其实没事的，你也不用这么紧张啦。我们相信你的。”Caitlin安慰他。不，他们一点都不相信他。

“我要回家一趟哈，Dante今天要过来。”Cisco说道。

“要不我还是陪你去吧？”Caitlin主动道。Cisco感谢的点头。

“哦行，那这边的事情我来收尾就好。”

二人对视了一眼，最后给了Barry个意味深长的眼神后走了。

Barry懊恼的呻吟出声，坐下望向自己的手机。屏幕上一个未接来电大大咧咧的显示在那里，来自“梦中情人”先生，来电图片是没穿衬衫但是穿了他的帕克大衣的Len，带着得意的笑容看着镜头。他一只手扶起护目镜，露出那双冰冷的灰蓝色的眼睛，另一只手则拿着他的冷冻枪，而且，裤链没拉。锁上实验室的门往家走的路上，Barry刻意忽视了自己见到那张照片后莫名加快的心跳，反而在想到底是谁干的这事儿。所以如果他多看了那张照片几眼的话，那也只是因为他想知道是谁放上去的罢了，跟Len有多性感没有关系。嗯，一点关系也没有。

 

————————————分割线———————————————

坐在卧室的床上，Barry的手在拨出键上游移不定，最终按了下去。刚响了两声，一个熟悉的声音就通过听筒传了过来。

“喂，Barry？”

“你给我打电话干什么来着？”

“你姐姐让的。”Len直接道。

“那那张照片肯定也是她弄的。”Barry嘟囔道。

“什么照片？”Barry的脸腾地一下红了。

“怎么回事，小子？”

“没，没事。”

“你不说的话我就直接去问她咯。”Len慢吞吞地道。“我想她一定非常乐意告诉我你手上到底有我的哪张照片的。”天哪这货一定知道自己说的是哪张照片了。

“就是张你的照片嘛。”Barry手上挑着运动裤说道。

“你不说是不是？”

“闭嘴啊你。”

“所以你现在有我的一张照片，有什么问题吗？”

“你，你没穿衬衫啦，但是还是穿了大衣的。”Barry飞快地道，“虽然是，呃，披在身上的吧。”Barry没想太多就说了出去。

“啊我知道是哪张了。所以我什么时候才能拿到我的呢？”

“你什么意思？”

“如果你手上有我的照片而我却没有你的真是太不公平了。”

“想都别想。你到底为什么打电话过来？”

“警告你。”

“什么？”

“我有充分的理由这样做。比如你那个小朋友Mira？”

Barry压抑着，不让自己恶心的发抖。

“我发现她也是个超能力者。如果她还是像以前那样迷恋你的话你可得小心了。她的能力和精神控制有关。”

“我……好吧谢谢。”

“没关系。对了，Cisco到底有没有准备带我妹妹去约会啊？”

“他在考虑周日晚上去看个滑冰表演。”

“我会保证她那天晚上有空的。话说回来，我好像被邀请参加了吉特咖啡店办的一个冷知识竞答晚会。”

“谁邀请你的？”

“还是你姐。”Barry隔着电话都能听出Len声音里的笑意，“她甚至还想让我把Lisa也带上。很明显她也想让你还有Cisco过来。”

“好吧不过我还是第一次听说这件事。”Barry回答。叹了口气，他继续道，“看来我是拒绝不了的，我会告诉Cisco的。”

“带着妹妹的三重约会可不是我想像当中第二次约会应有的样子。”电话那头说道，“到时见，Scarlet。”Barry徒劳的对着忙音发问：“等等，第二次约会？” 

“嗡”手机又响了，Barry想也没想地打开信息，然后被狠狠地被空气呛了一口。上面赫然是另一张Len的照片，这次他腰部以上全是裸着的！照片上的Len不但傻笑着还挤眼睛！

“妈的。”Barry低咒着，把脸埋进枕头里。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警！你们懂得⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> 纯洁的孩子可以选择跳过这章，不会影响情节~

Barry叹着气从浴室里走出来，腰上围着一条毛巾。他随便套上了一条运动裤然后倒在了床上。经历了漫长的一天，他现在什么都不想干。歪着头看向手机，Barry在考虑要不要给谁打个电话的时候，它突然就响了起来。看到屏幕上熟悉的联系人照片，他咬起了嘴唇。

“喂。”

“你好，小子。”电话那头传来的低沉声音让Barry不安的动了动。

“你在哪儿呢？”Len的声音听起来很好奇。

“在我的房间啊。”Barry在床上再次蹭了一下，道。

“真的吗？”

“怎么？”

“没什么，只是我也正好在我的房间里。你是准备睡觉了吗?”

“还没。”Barry用手指轻敲着肚子。

“嗯，那你现在在干什么？”

“躺在床上和你打电话。”

“听起来好糟糕。”Len带着笑意道。

“真正糟糕的是我只穿着一件灰色运动裤在身上。”

“那让我猜猜，红色内裤。”Len的声音听起来越来越得意了，他最好去把衣服换了。

“哦得了冷队，你明明听清了我说的是什么。我有提到内裤吗？”Barry如愿以偿的听到电话那端的人倒吸了一口气，他缓慢地将手指滑向上身。

“你呢？”

“内裤加长裤，我正在找衬衫。”Barry用指甲轻轻画着胸口。

“听起来你穿的太多了。”

“你脱我就脱。”

“听起来很公平。”Barry同意了，用耳朵和肩膀夹着电话腾出两只手，把裤子脱了下来。听到Len也正在做相同的事，他一不小心弄疼了自己，唇边泄出一声呻吟。

“哦。”

“你在干什么？”

“摸我的胸口，从上到下。”

“哦？”

“没错，和我平时自己弄的时候一样。”

“自己弄？除此之外你还怎么做？”  
“我会轻触我的胸口，直到我扭动着想要更多。然后我会把手指含进嘴里，像舔弄更大的东西一样舔湿它们。”

“妈的，闪电。”Len喘息着道。

“我在口中振动手指的感觉相当棒。”

“振动？”

“对。”

“该死，小子。照做。”

Barry顺从地将手指伸入口中，不断的插入又拔出，一些无法堵住的细小呻吟顺着话筒传到另一方的耳朵里。他能听到Len重重地咽了口口水，然后道：“开始振动。”

手指在喉口动作，Barry的呻吟陡然变了个调。

“你还干什么？”

Barry拿出手道：“我，哈，我……”

“怎么，要到了？”

“忍，忍不住了。你的，啊，声音……”

“我的声音，哈？那恐怕你光是听着我的声音就能射出来。”

“求你。”Barry的手终于向下探去，抓住他最渴望被触碰的部分，发出一声尖锐的喘息。

“谁会想到你喜欢这种事，Scarlet。我敢打赌，你肯定也会幻想着我穿着寒冷队长的制服和你在一起，对吗？你穿着闪电侠的制服，在一场抢劫后被我按住，我就把你顶在墙上一边干一边在你身上吻出吻痕，把你标记成我的人。”随着Len近乎凶恶的话语，Barry发出一声哀鸣。

“你喜欢那样，对吗？就像你会心甘情愿跪在我面前张开嘴一样。”

“哦上帝，求你，快。”

“为了我射出来，Barry。”

Barry放肆的呻吟出声，在自己手中释放了出来。


	7. Chapter 7

Barry惊喘一声从梦中坐起来，晕晕乎乎地转了转眼睛。他很是花了一番时间才把胡乱的头脑理清，尽管这并没有什么卵用。仰天长叹一声，他把自己重重的摔回了床上，茫然的盯着天花板。他，他居然做了个关于Leonard Snart的春梦？！

“这怎么可能，我怎么会梦见我和寒冷队长……梦见谁不好我怎么会梦见他……尽管他帅飞起但是他可是个罪犯而且威胁过我的朋友而且还试图杀死我……啊啊啊我居然会觉得他的声音很性感我一定是哪里出了问题，虽然他并没有真的对他们下死手但是我们打斗的时候分明——啊天哪停停停不要再想下去了要死要死，别再想他有多性感多吸引人啦，不管怎样都不对啊救命！”Barry逼迫自己飞速起床洗漱，洗床单换床单，一片忙乱。

躺在干净的床单上，Barry双眼无神的盯着天花板，直到一阵敲门声打断他的神游。

“嗨，Barry。”

“你是怎么拿到Snart的照片的？”

“照片？”

“就是你给我设置成他的来电显示的照片。”

“哦那个呀，Lisa给我的呀。她给我这张当作你的来电显示，我给她一张她想要的交换。”

“不过你什么时候和Snart兄妹说上话的？”

“你把手机落在房间时我给Len打了个电话咯，后来Lisa来了，他就把电话给了她。Lisa人很好呀，我都要等不及撮合你和Len在一起了！”

“讲真，你可以不撮合我们两个吗？”

“直视着我的眼睛然后告诉我你一点也不想和他在一起，然后我就放弃。”

“我，我一点兴趣，都没有。”

“真可信，真的。”

“唉呀。”Barry无力的倒回床上。

“喜欢他又会怎么样嘛。”

“他害过Caitlin和Cisco的哥哥，他还杀过人！”

“他现在收手了呀，Caitlin这不是没事么，Cisco的哥哥也即使送医院了啊。Lisa告诉我Len不再杀人的原因就是闪电侠和他有了约定。没准他已经改变主意了呢，没准和一个好人在一起能帮助他改的更好呢？”

“改变什么？”

“当然是不再犯罪。你甚至有机会让他帮你不是吗。”

Barry犹豫了一会儿：“我，我从来没想过……”

“所以你终于打算承认你对寒冷队长动心了？”

“才没有，我只是碰巧发现他很英俊罢了。”

Iris喜道：“耶，你这是迈出了这至关重要的第一步！”

“怎么，还有第二步吗？”Barry好笑地看着她。

“做好准备迎接竞答之夜！你今天在床上躺一天啦，快起来快起来，赶紧去，等等，我来给你挑衣服。你快去洗澡。”  
“Iris……”

“闭嘴赶紧去。”Iris干脆地把他撵进浴室。

一边回想和Iris的谈话，Barry慢慢的拖延着洗澡的时间。感觉什么都变了。他腰上围了条毛巾，钻出浴室。Iris随便敲了敲门然后扔进来了一堆衣服。

Barry杀了她的心都有：Iris居然给他找了件白衬衫，深蓝色V领毛衣和一条黑色牛仔裤。他套上内裤，开门去找Iris，气沉丹田正打算朝他看见的第一个妹子喊的时候——Lisa Snart带着得意的微笑上下打量着他。

“嗯，现在我知道Lenny喜欢把你留在身边的原因啦。”

Barry砰的关上门。

“真粗鲁。”

“你也是！”Barry回嘴。

“谁让你穿着内裤满大街跑的。不过你的身材果然还是不错。”

“你怎么会在这里的！”

“Iris说开车载你和Ken娃娃顺便带上我的。Len会晚点到，他要找个人看着Mick。赶紧穿衣服啦小帅哥，我们要走了。”

“我要找几件别的衣服穿。”

“那些干净吗？”

“……干净。”

“搭配冲突吗？”

“不冲突。”

“那就赶紧穿上，相信我，Len不会在意的。”

Barry绝望的扣上白衬衫，套上牛仔裤，又最后挣扎了一下才穿上毛衣。这回他连袜子都穿好以后才把门打开，硬着头皮迎着Lisa调笑的目光。

“可爱。如果你今晚好好表现的话肯定会取得质的飞跃。”

“闭嘴吧我谢谢你了。有你这么说你哥哥的吗。”Lisa满不在乎地下楼。

Eddie正在跟Iris说话，Barry迅速瞟了一眼大家的衣服。Lisa穿着她的皮夹克，一件金闪闪的背心和黑色紧身裤。Iris是一件带领结的紫色雪纺衬衫（有点不符合Barry的美学），白裤子。Eddie则是棕色长袖衫套一件夹克，Barry见到过的最日常的打扮。

“Iris你要知道，如果不是我已经看上Cisco而且你弟弟还是个同性恋的话我立马泡他，一分钟都不会等。他可太讨人喜欢了。”

Barry一下就脸红了起来，而Iris却只是深沉的微笑。

“唉，我们该走了哦，省的那两人等太久。”Eddie明显和Barry一样尴尬。

Barry穿上鞋后突然脸色一白，道，“哦不我们现在就得走。”

“怎么了？”Iris担忧道。

“如果不快点的话我们就会把Lisa的准男朋友和她哥哥单独留下……”

“我想说，那个所谓我男朋友是你的死党，我哥哥也是你的男朋友。如果Cisco被Len杀掉的话咱俩都有份儿。”

“Len才不是我男朋友。”Barry爬上后座。两个姑娘直勾勾地瞅他。

“就不是。”Barry定定地望着窗外。Eddie专心地开着车。难得的一会儿清静，直到——

“Barry和Len坐在树枝上~”

“我的天哪。”Barry惊悚地看着这两个脸上带着恶魔般笑容的家伙。

“玩亲亲~”

Eddie偷偷递给了Barry一个同情的眼神。之后的旅程中，Barry一直致力于把自己埋在座位里，而两个姑娘则锲而不舍的捣乱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh~翻得这章时候简直笑得停不下来，嘴硬的Barry太可爱惹！


	8. Chapter 8

去吉特咖啡厅的路好像花费了整个人生，Barry感觉自己的脸已经红到白不回来了。Eddie安慰地把手搭上他的肩膀，将他带进门。Cisco已经坐在了座位上，穿着一件黑色衬衫和棕色夹克。Barry马上发现Cisco的思维游离了一下，在他看到Lisa的时候。

“嗨，Cisco。”Iris第一个和他打了招呼。Cisco迷糊地眨着眼睛看着她。

“噢，嗨，Ir——”剩下的音节被他吞了回去，眼神惊讶的冲着Barry道，“哥们，你真的没有想要吸引住Snart的注意力吗？还是你终于不再否认了，因为我总得知道现在接近你的电话是不是安全……”

“是Iris把那张照片设置上去的。”Barry果断打断他。

“什么照片？”Lisa坐在Cisco旁边道。

“那张你威胁你哥哥拿来的。”

“哦那个，Barry你喜欢吗？”

“我是不是不想知道这件事？”Eddie悄悄的问Cisco，后者坚定地摇头。

“你说的这么咬牙切齿干什么？”当然Iris不会放过在这点上纠缠的。

“啊？没什么。我哪里咬牙切齿了？”话音刚落，Lisa便抢走了他的手机扔给了Iris。

“嘿！拿回来！你们怎么——”

“我是你姐姐，我想看看你电话怎么了。”Barry冲出去抢电话，但却被椅子绊了个正着。

“yoooooooo~”没错，他的脸是不可能白回来的了。

“让我看看！”Barry一副被打败的表情，扶正了椅子重新做好。

Lisa偷笑道：“你绝对绝对喜欢我哥哥。”

“又不是我问他要的！”

“但你也没删掉啊。”啊，无法反驳。Barry无奈的放弃了他的手机。

“还有什么别的照片吗？”Cisco问道。

“就是我哥哥赤着上身而已。”，Cisco咳嗽了起来，Eddie被他的饮料呛了一口。

“所以你们是来真的咯？我不会告诉Caitlin或者Felicity如果你……哦对你知道她俩基本上是最好的朋友了吗现在？Caitlin还没告诉Felicity你的绯闻对象具体是谁呢。”

“我们没在一起啊。”Barry打断他，“就约过一次会而已。”

“一次Len精心准备的约会。”

“啊，你们具体干了些什么？我只知道野餐的那一半。”

“你哥哥简直贴心。他带Barry去了一个他早就想去的宇宙科学展，接下来才是夜晚的湖边野餐。”

“真的？”

“你们的女朋友太难对付了。”Barry对Eddie和Cisco说。

“她不是我女朋友哎。”Cisco飞快的回答。而Lisa则冲着他撅了撅嘴，接着又给了Barry一个微笑。

“我们是你姐妹，”Iris回答，“这是我们应该做的。”

“Lisa可不是我妹妹。”

“别着急啊，等你和Len结婚后我就是你妹妹了。”

“我倒是挺想要个姐妹的，啊我是说，我喜欢Barry但是跟他出去逛街一点都不好玩。我觉得我们几个女孩有时间应该一起除去转转，你，我，Caitlin和Felicity。”

“真的吗？”

“对！如果你要成为我们家人的话你也得认识Barry生活里的女孩子们。”

“我们可以把Len也叫上，他也该多出来走动走动。”

“当然。也该给他个机会认识Barry身边的朋友什么的。”

“一个聚会？”

“正是。”

“没问题，那就这么决定了。只要给我个消息我来保证Len有空。”

“你们……你们听到了吗？”Barry问。

“她们是不是刚刚定下了时间让Snart见家长来着？”Cisco问。

“我更担心的是她们好像开始计划你的婚礼了。”Eddie轻声道。

“计划一下婚礼又怎么了？”Iris回击。

“因为我们还是要先筹备我们自己的婚礼？”

“你们要结婚了？”Barry给了Eddie一个感激的眼神。

“哦Barry，我开始心疼你了。”Cisco突然道。

“怎么？”

“Iris要把Lisa介绍个Felicity，而且她还在努力和Caitlin，Felicity还有Lisa组成个姐妹淘之类。”Eddie道。

“不得不说，我更加心疼Snart。”

“为啥？”

“他将在一天中认识你生命中每个保护欲过剩的人，我大概能想象你父亲会怎么说但是Joe——天哪你得在那之前告诉Joe你在和Len约会。”Eddie确定的说。Barry瘫在了椅子上。

“Len你来了！”Iris开心的冲着门口道。

“嗨Iris，妹妹。”平静的声音响起。一只手抚上Barry 的背，Len坐在了他旁边，依旧得意的笑着打量他个不停。Barry脸上泛起一阵薄红。

“你看起来很帅，小子。”

“你能不这么叫我了吗？”Barry嘟囔着转移视线。Len笑了笑，转向另外两个人。

“Ramon，警探先生。”

“Snart。”

“好了你们，放松点儿。”Lisa责备道。

“你们之后还要相处好一阵日子呢。”Iris同意道。Barry瞪了Len一眼，因为后者面不改色地抢走了他的饮料。

“她们俩已经开始准备你俩的婚礼了。”Eddie补充道。Len一口饮料呛进了喉咙，干巴巴的看了自家妹妹一眼，不理Barry惊奇的视线。

“啊，真的吗？”

“没错，而且我将担任你的持花女因为你大概并不会给Mick一个当你伴郎的机会。Iris很大几率会当Barry的主要伴娘——”

“并且我将会再你们之前结婚。”Iris接着道。

“你们打算什么时候结婚？”说着两个姑娘又凑到一起商量婚礼相关的事宜了。

Len悄声对Barry说：“我从没见Lisa像这样过。”

“你妹妹吓到我了。”Barry回他。Len深有同感的笑。

“不过Barry你看起来真的很迷人。蓝色很适合你。”Barry的脸稍微红了红，“但是红色总是最适合的。”

“你看起来也不差。”Barry低声回复他。Len看起来真的很吸引人。一件简单的灰黑色衬衫和一条黑色西装裤勾勒出了他近乎完美的身材。Barry感觉到Len的大拇指摩擦着他的后背作为回应，他的心跳开始加速了。

 

“好了，所有队伍在你们的桌前准备就绪！”主持人大声道。

“今晚我们迎来了5支队伍。第一支队伍，西班牙审判！”Cisco嘲讽的笑了一声。

“那边是我们的琴酒为题队！”

“哇哦这些名字弱爆了。”Lisa叹气道。

“但是我们的名字棒棒的。”Iris自豪道。

“一点不错。”

“这边的是火箭队！”

“捏他口袋妖怪。”Cisco道。

“龙舌兰嘲笑鸟队！”主持人说着走向他们所在的桌子。

“最后，冷闪头顶青天队！”主持人奇怪的看了他们一眼，但是没有得到任何回应。其他人都忙着目瞪口呆的盯着两个脸上带着傻笑的姑娘。主持人默默地退散了。

Eddie犹豫地问：“你们在说什么？”

“Barry睡觉说梦话。”Iris回答，回头看了一眼Barry，暗示他他们转换了话题。

“我找到了Len放文件的地方ww。“Lisa耸肩。Barry正认真的低头，想找条地缝钻进去，Len说话了。

“至少这样一来你不用再费劲找借口了。”

“也对。”Barry回他。突然，Iris银铃般的笑声惊得Barry一个猛回头，Lisa在Iris旁边也很开心的样子。Barry这才意识到他和Len之间靠得有多近。他窘迫的蹭了回去。

“婚礼一定要定在冬天。”

“必须的。”

“Lisa。”Len拿出了他那警告式的长兄口吻道。

“好好好，那等你求婚之后我们再商量细节。”

“谁说是他要求婚的？！”

“Barry你害羞得太可爱了。但是你要懂得抓住机会啊。”

“我打赌，你穿裙子肯定很好看。”Len低声对他说，一只手也不老实的在Barry的后背画圈圈。

“好的现在比赛开始！”竞猜终于开始了，Barry如释重负。轻咬着嘴唇，他若无其事的把手放在了Len的大腿上。Len则把放在他背上的手伸长，搂住Barry，后者掩饰着害羞的微笑，轻轻捏了他一下。接着Len干脆的将大拇指滑进Barry的衬衫，在他温暖光滑的皮肤上摸索。Barry觉得自己完了。


	9. Chapter 9

Barry笑着看Lisa和Len争论屏幕上的台词出处。

“要我说，以人类口吻自居的，至少都曾经是人。”

“得了吧Len，这句话就是《权力的游戏》里面的。”

“并不是。明明出自《荆棘王》。你也该好好看本书了。”

“就好像你会看一样？”Lisa回击。Eddie和Cisco对视一眼，Iris看向Barry，Barry耸肩。

“不过这几本书我都没看过。”Lisa承认道。Len很明显受够了自家妹妹，直接从Cisco手里抢过抢答器，按下了C，荆棘王。

“恭喜冷闪队回答正确!”主持人大声道。其他队伍沮丧的呻吟声让Len脸上挂上了得意的微笑，顺手拿过Barry的杯子，没有理会妹妹玩味的眼神。

“还觉得你看过书吗？”

“闭嘴吧你。”Lisa不理他，转而往Cisco身上一靠，后者担心地瞥了Len一眼，但还是伸手揽住了Lisa的肩膀。Barry出手如电，趁Len看那俩人的当口偷回了自己的饮料。

“没想到寒冷队长也看奇幻小说。”Eddie笑着说道。Len耸肩：“我什么书都看。”

“好，下一个问题：摄氏温标下零下273.15度代表什么？”大家还在反应自己听到了什么的时候，Barry飞快的选出了正确答案。

“怎么？”他茫然地问看向他的众人。

“你怎么连这都知道？”

“他是个书呆子嘛。”

“这也是Snart的冷冻枪射击时的温度。”Cisco突然说道。Eddie张大嘴点了点头，他的电话响了。

“发生了一起抢劫案。”果然。Barry叹气，跟着Eddie一起站起来。

“怎么总在竞答之夜出事？”Barry抱怨。

“以前也被打断过？”Lisa问到。

“上次是你哥干的。”Eddie瞪了Len一眼，但是就像之前所说，眼神中并没有恶意。Barry最后看向众人时，一股暖流在他胸中荡漾开，他们都相处的非常好。Eddie和Iris非常简单的就接受了Len，哪怕连Cisco都没有过多的介意他。

“现在结束也未必不好，”Barry哼哼，“总觉得好尴尬。”接下来他无奈的摇头道：“回头我打你电话。”在他重新站直身子的下一秒，Barry赫然发现他无意识中用一个落在Len脸颊上的轻吻结束了这句话。他头也不回的拉着Eddie跑了。

“不许说话。”

“我，没打算说话呀。”

Barry翻了个白眼。

“快走。”Barry跑开，把Eddie甩在了后面。

 

 

赶到现场之后，Barry皱起了眉头。一间珠宝店的窗户被完全打碎，店中还能清楚看见散落的红点。

“你终于舍得来了啊，Allen！这次你准备的什么理由？”Singh警长怒气冲冲。

“对不起长官，他跟我在一块儿来着。Iris提议我们双人约会，我们也没办法拒绝啊。”Eddie一边跑过来一边解释。

“约会？”Joe问，“不会正好是和Iris提到的那个男孩子一起吧？”

“Joe。”Barry冲他生气，但是听起来却更像在撒娇。

“你喜欢男人？”另一个警员Burrows问他。得到确定后笑了一下，摇头，“Nancy要失望了，但是没准儿那个送货员会更加盯着你看了。”

“等Allen把男朋友带到你面前你在同时询问他们两个好了，现在我们手头还有件货真价实的谋杀案呢。”Singh警长不容置疑的打断几人。Barry本来以为警长在开玩笑，但是他严肃的表情表示恰恰相反，他认真得很。啊要死，他第一个就没办法跟Len解释呀。嘿Len，我们片区的警长想让我把你带过去因为每个人都想知道咱俩这种不切实际的恋爱关系。这跟Len堂而皇之的跟着他走进中城警局一样蠢。Barry摇头，将注意力集中在了样本采集上。正当他取血样的时候——  
“恩，你们得过来看看这个。”Burrows犹豫着叫大家。Barry起身，过去站在Joe和Eddie中间，想知道发生了什么事。他一颗心沉了下去。墙上用红色口红写着几句话，让Barry五脏六腑都绞在了一起。

“我拿到了戒指，马上我就会成为你的人。亲爱的，再过几天，就没有人能分开我们了~Mira Allen”

“Joe。”Barry慌了。他感到眼前发黑，突然有两只手臂支撑住他的身子，他的脸撞在了一个人的胸口。

“Allen？Allen！Barry，深呼吸，听话。”Barry努力将注意力集中到这个熟悉的声音上，双手抓着声音主人的衬衫。

“来，深呼吸。”另一只手安抚着他的背，又一个人说道。

“没事的Bear，我们在这儿呢，没事啊。”Barry对此的回应只是靠的离面前的人更紧了些，紧闭着眼睛，但却无法平静下来。最后他终于勉强调整了呼吸，眼中雾气弥漫。站直身子，他首先看到的是辛警长担忧的眼神，额好吧，还是有点尴尬的。

“你还好吗？”Eddie温柔的问，打断了Barry游离的思绪。他本来想说没事，但又看了一眼墙上的涂鸦后，还是摇了摇头。

“Joe，现在就带Barry回警局。”辛命令道。Joe马上揽过自己的儿子。

“要不要我帮你告诉其他人？”Eddie问。Joe看起来很犹豫，但还是Barry做出了决定。他看到过跟踪狂找受害者家人麻烦的案例，尽管他并不想令他们担心，可如果他必须要告诉他们墙上写了什么才能保证他们的安全的话，现在也顾不了那么多了。

“好的。”Barry的声音小的几乎听不到。说完这句后，Joe迅速带他上了车。Eddie则和其他人待在一起，准备时刻告诉他们最新进展。坐在座位上，Barry沉默的盯着窗外，回忆起了因为那个女孩而不能安眠的每个夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原话：我私心觉得辛警长和Joe一样对barry持绝对保护态度，但是辛的心理更像是“我关心你，但这并不意味着你没有惹上麻烦”。而且，他不能明显表现出他的偏爱。
> 
> 这个跟踪狂就是作者原创角色啦，之后她会更频繁的出场的......
> 
> 各位如果喜欢这篇文章或者发现错误的话请一定告诉我哦~我会很开心哒！


	10. Chapter 10

Barry坐在Eddie的桌子上，警官Rogers坐在他旁边的一张桌子，因为Joe需要去拿些东西，所以她主动留下来陪Barry。但她可不是唯一一个如临大敌的人：整个警局都因为这个消息进入了紧张状态。一些新来的和Barry差不多大的警员可能还好一点，但是那些早就认识Barry、看着他长起来的警员们简直到了风声鹤唳的地步。这时，一阵焦急的脚步声引起了Barry的注意，接着他一下子被紧紧抱住，Caitlin赶来了。

“你会没事的对吧?”她没有问他是不是没事，因为很明显他很不安。Barry轻轻点头，回抱住她。

“哦Barry。”安抚的梳理着他的头发，Caitlin继续抱着他。

“你怎么来的这么快？”Barry低声问。

“我本来就快到这里了，然后接到的电话。”

“Barry！”

“哥们你还好吗？”Cisco和Iris跑了过来。Caitlin退开了点好让Iris可以拥抱自己的弟弟。Cisco站在旁边，眼中是掩饰不住的担心。Barry正不知道该怎么回答，他的电话响了，是Len打来的。

“喂？”Barry轻轻道。

“你现在在哪儿？”

“啊？”

“你，在，哪儿，呢？”

“在警局啊。”

“好。”

“等等，怎么了？”

“我过去找你。”

“不行。”

“Ba——”

“别过来。你知道你过来的话会发生什么。”Barry不关心他现在听起来像什么，他只知道不能让Len出现在警局。

“那好。”Len听起来还是不满意，“但我要让Lisa过去一趟。”

“L——”

“要不我要不她，你知道她能伪装的很好。”Len不给他选择的机会，Barry只好不情愿的答应下来。

“很好，她已经在路上了。”啊那是自然。“我很快会再打给你的好吗？”

“你在干嘛？”

“解决一些小事情。”

“小心点。”

“嗯。回头见。”

Len挂电话之后Barry过了一阵子才把电话放下，直到Lisa到了他才最终关上手机，第三次被拖入了一个怀抱。

“那贱人跑不了。”Lisa坚定道。Barry搂紧了她。  
~

~

~  
天色将晚，辛警长和Eddie才终于回来。中城警局里忙成一团。Barry甚至听到辛在和他的未婚夫Rob打电话：“我可能这几天回不了家了……不是……Rob我们发现了一个跟踪狂……她的目标是Barry。”

当这一天终于要结束的时候，大家一致决定Barry应该回家去，不过要留些警员在Joe家附近执勤。Eddie晚上和他们待在一起，好让Joe空出来值夜班。女生们都留了下来，导致最后Barry坐在客厅地板上被围了一圈。Iris跑进他的房间给Caitlin、Lisa和自己拿了几件运动裤套头衫权当睡衣，Cisco和Eddie也没有带睡衣，但是Cisco觉得穿不穿无所谓而Eddie根本就没打算睡。Barry就简单地穿了件蓝色睡裤，Caitlin和Lisa坐在他旁边。两个姑娘还是相处不来，但看在他的份上倒是没有吵架。Iris坐在他身后，用手拢着他的头发，Barry紧紧抓着手机不放。他现在只想确定Len平安无事。

“你总该去睡会儿。”Caitlin温柔的说。

“他还没有给我打电话。”

“Barry，Len说的很快一般都是这几天，别太担心。”Barry还是坚持，但今天一天已经让他身心俱疲，他很快就沉沉睡去，没有听到他身边担忧的交谈。  
~

~

~  
第二天早上，Barry是被周围不安的说话声吵醒的，他发现自己躺在床上，紧紧抓着Caitlin的手。Iris紧靠着Eddie，Eddie在努力安慰她。Cisco也在尽最大努力让接近暴走状态的Lisa平静下来。迷糊着眨眨眼，Barry发现电视开着。

“——留下了这段写在法院墙上的信息——”记者还在将这什么，但看到镜头中的信息后，Barry耳中只留下一片白色噪音。

“哦亲爱的，很明显你现在已经被那些讨厌的东西毁掉了，但是不要担心，我会修好你的，宝贝。Snart很快也不会再是一个问题。我爱你哦~——你的准新娘。”

Barry一颗心沉到了谷底。门突然打开，Singh和Joe走了进来。

“Barry？Li——Lisa Snart为什么会在这里？”Joe沉下语气问。

“Joe，另一条信息出现了。”Eddie插进Lisa和Joe两人中间，指向电视。Singh和Joe仔仔细细的看完了整段报道。

“你那个男朋友是Leonard Snart？”Joe的声音里有藏不住的怒气。Barry往后瑟缩了一下，他真的不想让Joe以这种方式发现。

“Joe。”Singh劝阻的给他使了个眼色，Barry的状态十足的差。

“你们最后一次和Snart联系是什么时候？”Joe问。如果他们既想要成功救出Snart，又想要在Mira接近Barry前将她抓获，他们需要抓紧时间。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

当Iris扶着Barry坐到沙发上，Barry颤抖着吸了一口气，抓住Iris。

“是我。”他安静地道。

“他有没有告诉你他去哪里？”辛问道。Barry摇了摇头。

“没。他只是说去处理一些私人事务，还有他很快回来找我。”Barry的声音带上了一丝颤抖。

“他去找Mira了。”Lisa补充道，胳膊抱在一起。

“他自己去的吗？”辛转向Lisa问。

“不。我们发现她是个超能力者。”

“超能力者？”

“有些人具有很强的能力，就像闪电侠或者Mardon兄弟一样。”Cisco解释道。辛点了点头，Lisa继续道：“他应该带上了Mick的，还有一些跟Mick一道的人。”

“信息中只写了Snart。”Caitlin说道。

“也就是说别人逃走了。”Eddie接道。

“或者她根本就懒得提其他人。”

“你怎么知道她……”Lisa声音弱了下去。

“不，Mira会提的。因为她的迷恋，她会努力得到任何可能的注意力，不管好坏。她不会放过杀戮给她带来的知名度。”大家都注意到了Barry在说迷恋时的不适。

“所以Rory和那个跟他一起的已经想办法逃跑了。”Joe皱着眉道。Eddie转向Lisa：

“你有他的电话么？”Lisa点头，拿出手机。

“打给他，约个可以见面的地方。”辛命令道。

“星际实验室好了。”Cisco道。辛点头。

“开始行动。”

 

去星际尖端实验室的路上，Barry一直沉默。他很害怕。这个跟踪狂抓他的男朋友而且他的父亲之一刚刚发现他的男朋友正正好就是一个臭名昭著的罪犯。他们救回Len之后又会怎么样呢？不，应该是什么时候才对。他不能这么想下去。他们一定会成功救出Len，一切都可以留到之后解决。走进大楼，一行人看到有两个男人已经等在那里。Lisa看清那个站在Mick旁边的男人后整个人都紧张起来。那是个身材高挑强壮，一头短寸黑发的男人。

“Len叫你和Mick待在一起？？”Lisa劈头盖脸的问。

“怎么，看见我不开心？”

“哼我开心的都要起飞了。”她嘲笑道。Barry轻轻攥住她的手腕，Lisa仿佛放松了一点，回头看了看他。

“你是谁？”Joe眯起眼睛问。

“Roscoe Dillon。”那人自我介绍道，紧盯着Barry和Lisa不放。

“前男友。”Lisa嗤之以鼻的补充道。

“你们昨晚都和Len在一起对吗？”Barry赶在Roscoe前面抢过话头，“你们知道他在哪儿吗？”Lisa转了下手，安慰性的回握住Barry。

“我记得你。”Mick看着Barry说，“你就是那个让Len着迷的条子。”Barry的脸稍微红了红。

“这个话题我们可以押后再谈。”辛打断他，“我们现在的首要目标是找到并逮捕Mira Granger，将Leonard活着救出来。”

“你他妈是在逗我？这警长怎么在这儿？”

“还有两个警探呢。你要不服，就赶紧说完走人。”Lisa狠狠骂道。

“我们去了她家。”Mick没给Roscoe回击的机会，“打算把她抓回来，好让你们想办法对付她的超能力。Len从前门进，Roscoe走后门，我负责旁边小门。不知道发生了什么，我就只记得看见一辆轿车嗖一下开了出去。”

“什么牌子的车？”Cisco问，瞬间跑到了电脑前。

“QDB9沃兰特，银粉相间。”屋子里只剩下Cisco敲打键盘的噼啪声，Barry不自觉紧张起来，攥紧了Lisa的手，Lisa也回应地握着他。

“找到了！”Cisco欢呼。Barry没有多想，闪现到Cisco旁边，浏览着电脑屏幕。

“我艹！”

“绝了，果然不是随随便便哪个条子，还得是闪电侠。”Mick恼怒得道。辛则令人惊讶的没有说什么，只是严厉的给了Barry一眼。

“这个话题同样押后。”

“相信我，Dillion，我不管Len跟你承诺了什么，你只要敢说出口去，明早就是你的死期。”Lisa威胁他，眼中闪着危险的光芒。Barry转身看回屏幕，一辆小汽车飞驰而过。

“他们去了哪儿？”

“他们往乡下走了，大概一天之前。”

“她走不远。”Barry确定道。

“你怎么知道的？”Roscoe嘲弄道。

“你不知道这丫头多么坏。”Joe叹息道。

“限制令生效之后她就卡在被允许离Barry最近的距离不走。”Iris皱着眉说，“直到他去上大学才最后失去了她的踪影。”

“但是——”

“她说服了父母搬家到我隔壁。”Barry生硬道，“她绝不会善罢甘休。”

“好吧，这婊子真的让我鸡皮疙瘩都出来了。”Lisa承认道。

“她逃窜的方向上有多少人家？”辛走近电脑，问道。

“15家，最近的在20英里之外。”Barry深吸一口气：

“好吧，好吧。”

“Barry你想干嘛？”Caitlin问他。

“我要找出她在哪里然后把Len救出来。”

“你不能一个人去！”Iris阻止道。

“我跟你去。”Eddie果断的说。

“不行。Len告诉我她是个超能力者，我们甚至不知道她的能力是什么。”

“正因如此你才不应该一个人去。”Eddie反驳。

“不是这样。如果有什么意外我的速度足以及时将我带离那里。即使闪电侠出现，她也不会轻易鱼死网破的。现在正是闯进去救Len的好时机。”

“爸！”Iris转向Joe寻求帮助。

“Iris，尽管我也一万个不想让Barry冒险，但是他知道自己在做什么。如果他认为现在是最佳行动时机的话……我没意见。”Barry不合时宜的感受到了温暖，Joe相信着他的判断。

“如果你半个小时之后还不回来——”辛说到一半，Lisa打断了他：“我就去找你俩。”

“我们就去找你们。”Eddie更正道，Lisa冲他翻了个白眼，但是没有说什么。

“我——”

“Barry，你不同意也没用。”Joe坚定地说道。

“我，好吧，那我走了。”说完这句，Barry转身跑出门，留下一道深红的残影。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章  
【感谢我的室友大半夜帮我校对233333~】

Barry一把撞开地下室门，却困惑地停在了原地。他面前站着两个Len，一个鼻青脸肿，被绑在椅子上，而另一个则冷笑的看着他。

“闪电侠。”站着的Len嘲弄地说。毫无疑问这个肯定是冒牌货，Barry想都不用想。

“哟，来啦。”被绑在椅子上的Len自满地笑道，“抱歉我没给你打电话，有些事情捆住了我的手脚。”Barry从没预想到有一天他会因为听到这么冷的双关语而感到松一口气。他控制不住的扯出了一个大大的笑容，因为Len还活着，活蹦乱跳的。Barry又扫了一眼冒牌货，扬起的嘴角抿紧。Len还活着不代表他已经安全了或者没有受伤，所以他火速给对方松了绑，带着他跑出了地下室。

一回到实验室，Barry便极温柔地将Len放了下来，紧接着快速检查了一下他的状况，确保再没有什么外伤。这个时候他才终于把心放回肚子。拉下自己的面具，只听Len开口道：

“Ba——”Barry想都没想就坐到了Len腿上，用尽全身力气抱住他，吻了上去。

“再也不许做这样的事。”Barry哀求道，眼角控制不住地闪着泪花。Len的挣扎很明显，Barry看得出他想尝试把这个保证说出口，但是事实上他就是不能办到。不想听到Len说出一个两人都明白的谎言，或者干脆说出事实，Barry再次绝望的吻了上去。他的双手环过Len的派克大衣，用尽力气拉近两人的距离。他需要真真切切的感受Len的存在，一想到Len曾在Mira手里毫无反抗能力和Mira依然逍遥法外，恐惧再次攫住Barry。被对方的双臂拥住，抱紧，他这才重新有了安全感。终于，Len终于开始回吻他了。Len的吻不紧不慢，就像锚一样，梳理他紧张的神经，安慰着他，提醒他一切都会好起来。Barry渐渐放松了下来，心跳也变得平静了许多，直到一声干咳打断了他们。

他僵在了原地，完全不想转身。

“不好意思打扰一下。”Lisa听起来幸灾乐祸到了极致，但声音中又有隐藏不住的放松，“但是Caitlin真的需要给Len做一个全身检查。”

“哦…好，好的。”Barry结结巴巴地回答，飞快的从Len身上下来，但却不肯走开太远。他窘迫的无地自容，却根本提不起离开Len的念头来。但是可以确定的是他再也没眼正视Joe或者Singh或者Lisa或者……任何一个人了。Barry下意识伸出手蹭着Len，正想收回来的时候对方松松勾住了他的手指。接下来Len开始一个一个的回答Caitlin的所有问题，Barry沉默地听着。摩擦着他手指关节的大拇指告诉他Len完好无损的在他身边。

“现在基本可以确定的症状有轻度脑震荡和一些瘀伤。”Caitlin开口道。

“发生了什么？”Cisco问。

“我记不清了。但是当我醒过来的时候Ginger（那个跟踪狂）看起来和Barry一模一样，连声音都一样。”Barry注意到了这一点。抬起了头，皱着眉回忆道：

“我到那里的时候看见了两个Len。”

“等等那怎么可能？”Cisco惊讶的道。

“Hannibal Bates一次也只能变化成一个人的模样。”Caitlin嘟囔。

“阿芙洛狄忒的能力！”Eddie突然喊出声，掐断了众人的问题。

“Thawne你说啥？”

“我妹妹超级喜欢希腊神话，她一看就停不下来。又一次她跟我说起过爱神阿芙洛狄忒，说她能变成正在看着她的人的爱人的模样。比如她在一个人的眼中是一个白皮肤的红发美女，在另一个人看来就是小麦色皮肤，还是金发。”Eddie解释道。

“所以Mira就是靠美丽来刺激猎物。”Caitlin低声念叨，显然是想到了什么。她点了点头。

“好，Cisco我俩现在就研究遏制她能力的方法。Len我建议你不要移动，好好休息，如果疼痛加剧的话让人来找我。”

“没问题Snow医生。”

“哎行了。你和你妹妹都分别和我最好的朋友约上会了，就不要再叫我Snow医生了。叫Caitlin就好。”Barry不自觉扯出一抹笑，暖洋洋的。

“要不你们也一起去吧？”恐惧开口说话了。Joe坚定地不容置疑。

“Mick，Lisa。”Len暗示这两人听从警探的命令。二人不情不愿的走了。Roscoe给了Lisa一个假惺惺的微笑，也走了出去。

“爸爸——”

“你也出去，Iris。”

“走吧。”Eddie带着他的未婚妻走出了房间。

“Jo——”

“不行，Barry。David和我有话跟Snart说。去和他们在外面等会儿吧。”

“去吧，Barry。”Len温柔地说。

“Len——”

“不会有事的。”Len承诺道，“你快去，我们好快点把事情解决。”

“可是……”他根本不想走，尤其是他才刚刚把Len救回来。

“去帮我看看Lisa？”Len提要求道，“我不放心她和Roscoe单独在一起，得有个人去看着，省的他俩打起来。”那双蓝眼睛中的恳求让Barry无法拒绝。他叹了口气。

“好吧。”Barry还是同意了。走之前他迅速的吻了Len一下，又求情样的看了Joe一眼，才终于转身出去。和众人回合之前他先去换了身衣服，然后推门进屋。Lisa站在Cisco和Caitlin旁边，正瞪着Roscoe。Mick正点着火自己玩儿，Iris在一旁看着他。Eddie站在Roscoe边上，两人在房间的另一端。踏进房间之后Barry没有多想，走上前把Lisa抱紧了怀里。Lisa对他突如其来的动作没有防备，吓了一跳，但还是回应了他。Barry没有说话。

“你们确定Joe和Singh不会杀了Len的吧？”他放开手问道。

“嘛，你想爸爸不也饶过了Eddie。应该没事吧。”

“没错，但是Eddie是Joe的搭档，可不是一个曾经试图杀了你的罪犯。”Barry道。

“这也侧面证明了你正站在这里的原因啊。”她轻柔的微笑，逗他，“再说了，明明你就可以通过警局的关系来威胁他，干嘛非得杀了他呢。你看看，警局里那个警员不是你叔叔阿姨来着？”

“所以你和警察的联系到底是什么啊？”Roscoe问。

“我的继父是一名警探，我姐姐的男朋友也是。我自己给中城警局工作，至少警局百分之八十的工作人员早在我十一岁的时候就认识我了。”Barry解释。

“你觉得Joe会告诉他你和绿箭侠是朋友吗？”Cisco突然插嘴，直直看着Barry。Barry脸色一白：

“哦不，我的天呐，绝对不能让他知道啊，他会杀了Len的！”

“他也不会真的那么做……吧？”Cisco强行骗自己。

“他一箭射中了他妹妹的男朋友，他这还是挺喜欢那小子的结果！你觉得他会怎么对Len？”

Roscoe听到后回头看Lisa。

“你哥是个傻逼。”

“你还可以再说一遍。”Lisa瞪起眼睛，狠狠道。Barry在这对前情侣争吵的时候走了会儿神，直到听见什么东西摔碎的声音他才回神插手。

“够了！”他厉声道。伴随着闪电滑过全身的感觉，他停在了Roscoe一步远的地方逼视着这个高个子男人。

“听着Dillon，”Barry开口道，“我特么对你喷的到底是什么半点都不想管，而且我绝对不会任由你侮辱Lisa和Len。所以你要么乖乖闭嘴坐下，要么麻溜走人。如果我再听到你嘴贱一句，二十分钟之内我就能把你这件垃圾扔去中国附近的无人岛上去。那儿可有个最高等级监狱等着你呢。”

“这么迁怒真的好么。行我不说了就是。”Barry瞪了Roscoe一眼，退了回去。众人惊悚的看着他，只有Mick看起来对他的表现很是满意。没有坐下，Barry开始在房间里踱步。大家重新陷入了沉默，只是偶尔有时候有人低声交谈，但是Barry完全没有心思去理会。他感觉过了好久好久Joe和Singh才进门。

【作者：Eddie终于发现了，耶！  
Barry炸了，他最近承受了太多压力，他正担心着Len并且想尽快解决这件事，而这时候Roscoe又那么烦人。】


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

Barry看都没看这两人一眼就蹿了出去。他知道过后两人不会放过他但是现在他什么都管不了了。虽然理智上他知道Len一点事没有，不过他还是想马上见到他。他跑进实验室，映入眼帘的是Len的微笑和恍惚的神色。Barry不停脚的冲进了Len的怀里，发出一声颤抖的呼吸声。

“别担心，Scarlet，没事。”Len安慰他，一只手摸着他的后背。平复下来之后Barry才放开他，仔细的端详了起来。男人下巴和脸颊上有些淤青，他的嘴唇也有些破裂，看起来很疼。不过Len依旧笑着，他看向Barry的眼神让Barry有点脸红。

“他们……他们说了什么？有关这件事……我们？”Len笑得略微开了一点。

“他们可不高兴了。”Barry心里一沉，“但是他们也没有像阻止的意思。”

“那我俩现在？”Barry轻声问。说话的时候紧盯着他放在Len胸前的手，一只手把玩着他的衬衣扣子。

“这个嘛，”Len找回了他调笑的语调，“每个人都认为我们是男朋友了所以……?”Barry脸红，同时又控制不住的笑了。

“如果每个人都已经认为我们是一对儿了那我们也是时候正式在一起咯。”他抬起眼睛对上Len。男人向前倾身，没有回答，吻住了Barry。年轻的男人发出一声满意的叹息开始回吻。这个吻很慢，很满足，不像他们之前的吻那样。又过了几分钟，Len放开了Barry。

“哦对了，辛告诉我等这件事结束后我需要把警局里的人按个见过来。”Barry呻吟一声把头靠在了Len肩膀上。

“我真的真的不想去。”

“嗯我倒是很期待能见他们呢，接下来我还打算见见Queen先生。”

“啊！上帝啊我完全把Oliver忘掉了。”

“他有多大可能会看见我就给我一箭？”Barry直起身子，瞪了Len一会儿，翻了个白眼。

“呵你当然知道他就是绿箭侠，跟踪狂。”

“那才不叫跟踪，那是收集信息。”

“你就是个跟踪狂。”Barry笑道，然后迅速用嘴唇堵住Len的嘴巴不让他反击。

“说到跟踪狂……”Len越说声音越小。很明显他并不想提起这件事，而且Barry也不想去想。他现在很开心，不想让事实搅乱这一刻。不幸的是，不管怎样Mira都是一个亟待处理的大问题。

“我很害怕。”Barry轻声说。

“别担心。”Len道，“我们现在知道正在对付的是什么了。她唯一的能力不过是改变外貌和声音。连这点能力都只是幻觉罢了，所以真的没什么好害怕的。她又不能夺走别人的存在。”

“如果我不落单她是不会行动的。尤其是在这件事故之后。”

“不行。”Len一眼就看出Barry打算做什么，“绝对不行。她看见我也会有所动作，让我来。我不想让你去干这件事。”

说完Len把手伸进Barry的头发中，后者轻叹了一声，抓住那只手，紧盯着手主人的眼睛。

“我也不想让什么事再次发生在你的身上。我足够快，能跑掉的。她并不知道我是闪电侠。”

“至少让我和Lisa在旁边以防万一。我们会藏起来但是我绝不会让你孤身犯险。”Len温柔地恳求。这些话让Barry心里暖暖的。

“除非那时候Caitlin说你恢复好了。”他不情愿道。

“如果没有的话我也要让Mick跟去。”Len的态度不容争辩。Barry点了点头，又把头靠在了Len肩膀上。他感到被拉了一下，然后再次坐在了Len腿上。接下来的一段时间没有人动弹，也没有人说话。最后Len开口了：

“只要Caitlin和Cisco找到了抑制她的办法，我们就需要制定一个计划了。”

~  
~

 

几天过去了，他们终于想出了一个计划。Barry要在傍晚几乎没人的时候去一个公园里。那个公园很开阔，但又不过于开阔，所以周围还有足够的遮蔽物供Lisa和Len藏身。Len恢复的很好，所以他得到了Caitlin的首肯。辛勉强同意了留在后方等Mira被逮捕的捷报。Joe和Eddie在几个街区以外准备，以防Mira试图逃跑或者Barry需要支援。Barry走在逐渐黑下来的公园小路上，不断整理着自己的袖子。他在往四周观望，任何一点动静，哪怕是被拉长的树木影子一晃都会让他一激灵。

什么事都没有发生，他们比预想当中早些结束了今天的行动，尽管几乎所有人都很不甘心。或许这至少会让Mira注意到并且重新开始跟踪Barry。Barry深吸一口气，慢慢绕过湖泊。他脸上带着害羞的微笑，往Len带他去过的湖边走去。站在湖边，夕阳的映照下，平静的湖面上反射着空中棉花糖样云朵的倒影，Barry难得的放松了一会儿，专心呼吸着鲜花和活水的香气，这味道令人平静。他闭起眼睛，回想起和Len约会的那一天。那天真的很开心，那之前的Barry根本没想过自己有朝一日会和一个Leonard Snart一样的罪犯约会。想到那个男人，闪电侠的脸微红。可是正在他还没有收回思绪的时候，一个声音打断了他。

“好久不见，宝贝儿。”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章（终章）

 

Barry转过身去，看见Mira站在他身后，对着他暧昧的笑着。冰冷的恐惧占据了他的内心。年轻女人走上前来，双臂搂住Barry的肩膀。Barry感到一阵反胃，推开了她。

“我有东西给你！”他飞快的说道，既尴尬又很大声。

“哦宝贝儿你什么东西都不需要给我，”她一面低声说着，一面与Barry靠得更近，“只要拥有了你，我就拥有了一切。”Barry笨拙的摸出一个盒子递给了Mira，她小心的打开，拿出了一条简单的手链样的东西。

“哦Barry！这手链好漂亮！”Mira惊喜的叫到，戴到了手腕上。Barry正想跑开去联系Eddie和Joe的时候，Mira扑到他身上，狠狠地吻住了他。等他意识回笼之后，他所见到的居然变成Mira躺在地上，震惊的望着他。一切都变得不对劲了。他感觉自己好像被包裹在糖浆里，眼前发黑。他动不了了，动不了。四面八方有嗡鸣声钻进耳膜。不知过了多久，Barry被凭空一声枪响换回了理智，他快速的眨了记下眼发现周围的景物又回来了，他一眼就看到了天空。费劲地转过头，他看到Lisa蹲伏在他身前，捂着胳膊，有血从她肩膀上渗出来。Lisa的肩膀好像被子弹打中了神经，不能活动。到处都散布着血红色。Len在远一点的地方和Mira战斗。Mira是什么时候学了功夫？Barry还不是很清楚的头脑中冒出这个问题。她手里没有枪，这算是个好消息。警笛声呼啸而至。Barry强迫自己深吸一口气，集中起来。

“Lisa？”他一边起身一边问道，“你还好么？”

“我没事，你得离开这儿。”

“我不会让你们——”

“Barry你刚才僵住了没法动弹，你在这边没有好处的。去吧，相信我们。”

“Lisa，你伤得很重。”Barry突然注意到她腿上也在流血。

“我——”Barry没理她，拉起她的一只胳膊搭在自己肩上。虽然不想承认，但是Lisa说得对。现在的情况是大家在计划的时候的担心之一。如果Barry被困住的话，他就必须离开。至少众人在不必担心他的安危的情况下能更放开手脚实施抓捕。

“Eddie，帮一下Barry。”随着由远而近的脚步声，Eddie把Lisa的另一只胳膊搭在自己肩上，三人开始撤离。越来越多的警笛靠近现场，与Len和Mira打斗的声音和Joe大声提醒Len让开的喊声混杂在一起。Eddie频频回头，警枪上膛。突然，一声突兀的枪声划破了混乱。

“不！”Joe大喊，跑向那个被打中的人。Barry转身，被眼前的一幕惊得心跳都快停止。Joe铐住了Mira，那个女人眼神中散发着狂热，脸上带着扭曲的微笑。一把手枪躺在几米开外。Len倒在地上喘息着，胸口下面一滩血泊。

“Len。”Barry声音破碎。他一下子蹿出去，Eddie接住了Lisa。Barry跪倒在Len身边，周围警员的声音闯进来，但是他现在满心满眼都是Len。他双手紧紧按着Len胸口的伤，温暖的血液从他手指间流出，将手染红。

“Caitlin？”Barry虚弱的开口，眼前一阵模糊。

“你不能移动他，那样会加重伤势。”Caitlin轻柔的回应。

“Barry？”Len的声音听起来像是喝醉了，深红的血液不断从他唇间涌出。

“嘘，嘘别说话。Len，一切都会好的。”Barry颤抖着说，“你会没事的，你还要见我朋友家人呢。”一只手颤抖着抬起，Barry倾身，靠向那只微凉的手，任由它领着自己把额头和对方的顶在一起。

“嘿，Ramon......”Len从唇齿间挤出语句，“我......祝福你们。好好对Lisa。”

“不，不别这样Snart，别那么说。你明明应该用冷战和不同意再来折磨我几个月的。”

“我...想和Barry......单独...谈谈。”他接着说。Barry听见耳机关掉的声音。

“Barry。”他强迫自己把眼泪眨掉，好盯着那双蓝色的眼眸。Len深深的看了他几秒钟。

“对不起。”

“什么...为什么？”

“我...我行动的太晚了。一直到...拍卖那天才......我太懦弱。我应该......”Len话没说完，眼睛垂了下去，像是快要昏过去了。

“Len？”Barry惊慌的叫他，“Lenny？醒醒亲爱的，你,你答应我，别睡好不好？”他抽噎着说。Len的眼睛又一次睁开，Barry盯着他不断开合的唇，一边喃喃说着一些不成句的词。

“我，我不能...”

“我——”Len提高了音量，咳出一口血，“Barry，我爱......”他声音逐渐低不可闻，眼睛也终于闭上了。

“不！不，Len，Len？醒醒，你，你都没有等到我回你呢。”男人没有任何动静。

“Len！”Barry哭叫道。他突然被拨到一边，医护人员冲了上来。Barry头重脚轻，浑身不听使唤，只能在一边任由眼泪往下掉。Lisa让Eddie跟着Len上了救护车，自己也坐上了另外一辆。稍微远一点的地方，Joe和Singh正低声交谈。Barry控制不了自己，他瘫倒在地上止不住的抽泣。他蜷缩起来，沾满鲜血的双臂抱住自己，头顶着草坪。这一切都是他的错。如果他当时没有退开Mira，如果他没有僵住。一双手臂紧紧拥住了他，又有一个人拍了拍他的肩膀。Barry开始大口抽气，哭得更加厉害。即使他拥有超级速度，他也无法保护他爱的人。一个迷恋他的人两次伤害了他的爱人。对，Len爱他，Len愿意为他做任何事但是Barry连保护他不被枪击都办不到。Barry慢慢抬起头，透过泪水氤氲的眼睛目送着载着Len的救护车开出了视线。

 

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【不不不不要打我！！这就是结尾了QAQ，作者大大说这就是最后，她不会再往下写了，Len是死是活，最后是HE还是BE就看我们自己的了QWQ这一刀插得不要太痛快。。。  
> 抬头，我有标注主要人物死亡的哦，那个，虽然我不信，但是真的有标哦  
> 最后，我才不相信Len挺不过来！对不对！他们俩最后一定HE了！！！看我真诚的眼睛！！！！！！】
> 
>  
> 
> 【为了补偿大家，我已经开始拼命码Rogue Z了，莫慌莫慌，不行的话，我们还可以去看Tumbling Together啊~】


End file.
